Melancólicos Cristais de Gelo
by Hilda de Polaris Br
Summary: A recém-coroada rainha Elsa jamais poderia imaginar que a ajuda para dominar seus medos viriam de outros reinos, mais fantásticos que o seu. Uma rainha solitária, Guerreiros Deuses e a princesa de Asgard, além de um certo Cavaleiro mestre do gelo.
1. Chapter 1

(Saint Seiya e Frozen não me pertencem. i.i)

Uma rainha amaldiçoada com o poder do gelo precisa desesperadamente de apoio. Mas jamais poderia esperar que o auxílio viesse da princesa de um reino mitológico.

**Melancólicos Cristais de Gelo**

**Capítulo I**

Trancada em seu quarto, a moça de cabelos claros escorrega até o chão, apoiando as mãos na parede. As lágrimas insistem em cair, sem esconder seu estado de choque.

\- Papai! Mamãe! Nãaaooo!

Do outro lado da porta, a jovem ruiva apenas encara a parede sem prestar atenção no que vê.

o0o0o0o0o

Reino de Arendelle, três anos depois.

Os preparativos para a coroação estão na fase final.

Elsa termina de vestir os belos trajes e prende o cabelo num coque apertado. Antes de sair do quarto, coloca as longas luvas e suspira.

O trajeto até a capela lhe parece imensamente longo. Engole em seco e aguarda que lhe abram as portas. E caminha de queixo erguido até o bispo. A cerimônia logo se inicia e Elsa recebe a coroa.

Sente um ar pesado em torno de si, mas tenta afastar tais sentimentos, pois deve concentrar-se em pegar o cetro sem congelá-lo. Rapidamente o faz, larga os objetos e volta a colocar as luvas, preocupada com seu poder sempre fora de controle.

Que pensariam todos se vissem o cetro congelar? Seria chamada de bruxa? Perseguida e exilada? Pois até aceitaria, afinal jamais machucaria outros devido à sua maldição.

Consegue acalmar-se levemente, quando vê o sorriso de incentivo que sua irmã lhe direciona.

o0o0o0o0o

As festividades transcorrem perfeitamente, com todos os convidados se divertindo, até que...

\- Gostaríamos da sua benção... ao nosso casamento!

\- Perdão, eu não entendi.

Ana e Hans conversam sobre os preparativos para a festa, mas Elsa, estupefata, os interrompe.

\- Não pode se casar com quem acabou de conhecer.

A irmã, furiosa por ter o pedido negado, acusa-a de abandonar as pessoas. Isto atinge profundamente Elsa, que gagueja, sem saber o que responder. Céus! Fizera tudo isto para proteger Ana e os demais. Tenta ir embora de cabeça erguida, apesar da tristeza, mas acaba perdendo a luva e a calma.

\- Do que você tem tanto medo?!

\- Eu disse... já chega!

E antes que percebesse, já lançara gelo contra a própria irmã. Felizmente, atingira apenas o chão. Fugindo, apavorada e sem dar atenção aos súditos, acaba encurralada perto da fonte de água, a qual acaba congelada com seu mínimo toque. Sendo acusada de ser bruxa, continua em sua fuga desesperada.

o0o0o0o0o

Quanto andara? Já nem via mais a capital. Nenhum ser vivo em meio ao tapete branco.

O vento gélido e os flocos de neve não a incomodam. A dor é sua companheira inseparável. Ela, rainha da neve, rainha do isolamento. Seria melhor assim.

Deixa que o vento da montanha leve embora sua longa capa. Chega a um abismo e concentra-se em criar uma ponte. Bela, cristalina, cintilando em meio à paisagem.

Seus poderes seriam assim tão horrorosos? Então melhor viver sozinha, ali. Assim todos estariam protegidos. Esboça um sorriso, enquanto atravessa a ponte correndo.

Olha então em redor, repentinamente atenta para um som estranho. Poucos segundos depois, vê algo brilhante cortar o ar em sua direção.

Arregala os olhos e foge até a parede rochosa da montanha diante de si, escondendo-se numa fissura que encontra entre as rochas cobertas de neve.

Uma estrela cadente? Não! O que então? Observa com atenção, semi escondida.

O objeto esbranquiçado revela-se um ser humano, o qual pousa com certa velocidade na neve, abrindo uma pequena cratera debaixo de si.

Elsa leva as mãos à boca, para não gritar.

O rapaz traz sobre o corpo uma armadura complexa e toda dourada. Os olhos azuis se fixam em direção à escada belamente trabalhada que a rainha acabara de criar para atravessar o abismo.

\- Hmm. Não tem Cosmo... mas...

O Cavaleiro semicerra os olhos, pensativo. Então vira o rosto devagar, olhando em redor. Por fim, entrevê a figura pálida entre as rochas.

Ele caminha devagar até lá. Elsa, assustada, tenta se esconder mais para o fundo, mas o espaço era pequeno. Engole em seco e murmura.

\- Não se aproxime...

O Cavaleiro detém os passos. E olha-a com seriedade.

\- Seu poder não é uma maldição.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

\- C-como assim?

Percebendo o ar assustado da moça, Camus fecha os olhos, enquanto explica.

\- Senti algo estranho neste reino e Athena me permitiu inspecionar. Foi você quem congelou a fonte na cidade?

Sem palavras, Elsa apenas acena de leve com a cabeça. E tenta dar mais um passo para trás, mas encontra apenas a parede de rochas.

\- Veio... matar a bruxa?

\- Bruxa? - Camus semicerra os olhos, sério – O que possui é um dom.

O Cavaleiro estende o braço. Elsa se encolhe ainda mais, assustada com aquele homem coberto por aquela parafernália dourada. Quem é ele? Por que está ali? E... como chegara até ela pelo céu?

\- Quem é você? Por acaso... é um deus?

Camus titubeia, com o braço estendido. E esboça um fino sorriso.

\- Não, não sou um deus. - pausa a voz, observando os tremores de Elsa – Acalme-se.

Ela encolhe-se mais ainda, sem entender.

Ele move o braço estendido para o lado e seus dedos começam a brilhar. Elsa arregala os olhos. Gelo! Pedaços miúdos de gelo envolvem a mão de Camus.

\- V-Você também...! Você também tem isso?! Você também pode...!

A rainha engole em seco e dá um passo a frente, assombrada. Enquanto isso, o Cavaleiro forma uma bola de gelo sobre sua mão, a qual fica flutuando e é arremessada – sem que Camus se mova – até a montanha ao lado, cobrindo-a com um enorme bloco de gelo muito sólido.

\- Como fez isso?! - exclama Elsa, aproximando-se devagar, esquecida do medo.

Camus não responde, apenas observa-a com calma.

\- Quem é você? - a rainha questiona, assustada, mas já bem perto do Cavaleiro.

\- Meu nome é Camus, Cavaleiro de Aquário. - vendo que ela não entende os termos, apenas acrescenta – Eu... controlo o gelo.

\- Pode... Pode mostrar mais? - murmura Elsa, ainda muito surpresa.

Camus move a cabeça em negativo. A rainha suspira e se afasta alguns passos.

\- Você diz que isso que eu tenho não é uma maldição. Mas eu não consigo controlar! Você consegue! Como faz isso? ... Tenho tanto medo! Não quero machucar as pessoas! Mas quase fiz isso há pouco! Oh, que eu faço?!

Elsa, lembrando do que acabara de acontecer, volta a chorar, levando as mãos ao rosto e caindo de joelhos.

O Cavaleiro arqueia a sobrancelha. Isto o fez lembrar de Hyoga, na batalha das 12 Casas. Sentimentos? Apenas seriam fraqueza para o Cisne. E para aquela moça também. Mas ela sequer pertencia a confraria de Athena. Teria o direito de interferir e ensiná-la?

O barulho metálico de seus passos quase não é ouvido devido à neve sob seus pés. Mas Elsa percebe sua aproximação e vira o rosto para olhá-lo.

\- Desculpe. Você não tem nada a ver comigo. Eu... Eu agradeço que tenha vindo até aqui me mostrar que não sou a única...

Camus cessa os passos logo atrás da rainha e cruza os braços, olhando para as montanhas.

\- Você conhece Asgard?

\- Asgard? - ela força a memória – Acho que... é aquele lugar da mitologia, não é?

\- Não. Ele existe.

Elsa fica muda, sem saber o que responder.

Camus se agacha, para ficar próximo de Elsa, que mantém-se de joelhos.

\- Precisa controlar seu poder. Ou irá destruir seu reino. - sem resposta, ele continua – Na verdade, tem que fazer isso antes que acabe por congelar alguém.

A rainha arregala os olhos, sem entender. Mas aos poucos, conforme entende que seus poderes estão descontrolados e as lágrimas voltam a brotar, uma nevasca tem início.

\- Como?! Tudo o que faço é ruim! Nunca terei paz?!

O vento e a nevasca ficam cada vez mais intensos. Mas, mergulhada em sua dor, Elsa não percebe que Camus ignora o frio e suas vestes não se congelam, assim como acontece a ela.

\- Oh?

Sem esperar, Elsa se vê nos braços do Cavaleiro. Ele se levanta e começa a andar, levando-a.

\- Ei! Solte-me agora! O que está pretendendo?!

\- Você vai ver o que fez.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Elsa observa, apavorada, as montanhas passarem velozes abaixo de si.

\- Solte-me! Coloque-me no chão!

Camus ignora seus pedidos, prosseguindo pelo céu até chegarem bem perto da cidade. Aterrissa então na montanha mais próxima e coloca a rainha no chão com cuidado.

Elsa inspira fundo, sentindo os tremores nas pernas e tentando se controlar, enquanto finge ajeitar a própria capa. Eles tinham atravessado os céus! Como isso?! Ele sim poderia ser chamado de bruxo!

Camus arqueia a sobrancelha ao ver que a viagem não fora agradável para ela. Tosse de leve, meio sem jeito, e se vira.

\- Olhe.

Elsa levanta os olhos e logo os arregala. O cenário diante de si é assustador! A capital de seu reino está coberta de neve, uma enorme camada, anormal para aquela época do ano.

\- Eu... Eu fiz isso?!

A rainha espia o Cavaleiro, que acena em positivo. As lágrimas voltam a escorrer pelo rosto dela. A moça morde o próprio lábio. E retira a coroa, olhando-a com tristeza.

Camus, sem muita paciência para aqueles sentimentos tão humanos, para bem a frente de Elsa e lhe toca o ombro com a mão direita.

\- Concentre-se. Você é capaz de controlar seu poder.

\- Eu... Eu não... Oh! Isso dói tanto! … Por favor... Ajude-me!

O Cavaleiro não responde. Mas Elsa dá um pulo para trás, assustada, quando vê todo o corpo dele ser envolvido por uma intensa luz dourada. Uma energia estranha, morna, poderosa e tranquila.

\- Descanse.

A rainha suspira, fechando os olhos. A consciência começa a falhar. Mas não sente medo.

\- Sua cidade ficará bem. Eu vou tirar a neve que você fez...

Sorrindo, mais tranquila, ela apenas permite-se desmaiar, não notando o momento em que a coroa escapa de sua mão e repousa na neve macia.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Quanto tempo passara? Que lugar é aquele? Estaria sozinha?

A consciência volta lentamente, permitindo a Elsa entreabrir os olhos.

Um quarto. Amplo, com móveis de madeira. Jarra de água, toalha dobrada. Cortina cerrada.

Frio. Mas nada que pudesse incomodá-la, é claro.

Afasta a coberta e escorrega as pernas até se ver sentada na beira da cama. Olha em redor. Sobre a cômoda, sua coroa. Levanta-se. Sente-se bem, apesar das recentes situações conflitantes.

Enquanto bebe um pouco de água, percebe estar com roupas diferentes. Olha para si. Um vestido pesado, branco e simples. Os cabelos estão soltos.

Caminha devagar até a porta. Toca o trinco e consegue abrir. Destrancada.

Vê um corredor extenso, com enormes janelas, todas fechadas. A neve cai suavemente lá fora. Aproxima-se, percebendo estar no segundo andar. Abaixo, vê um amplo jardim coberto de gelo.

Elsa permanece frente à janela por alguns minutos, sem pensar em nada. "Acorda" quando ouve passos. E corre para o lado oposto, sem saber para onde ir.

Mas, ao virar em outro corredor, quase bate o corpo contra outra pessoa.

\- Do que foge?

A rainha ergue a cabeça, reconhecendo a voz. Camus, ainda com aquela "roupa" dourada.

\- Você me trouxe aqui? Onde estou?

\- Do que foge, Elsa?

Ela pisca, curiosa.

\- Como sabe meu nome?

Camus esboça um fino sorriso – bastante raro - e estende o braço, convidando a moça a acompanhá-lo. Confusa, ela o segue pelas escadas até um enorme salão. Ao entrar, vê uma jovem sentada a uma bonita poltrona, perto de uma lareira.

A moça de cabelos claros e olhos azuis, de trajes pesados e bonitos, se levanta ao ver Elsa entrar.

\- Rainha Elsa, que prazer tê-la conosco! Sente-se bem?

Elsa titubeia, olhando a garota, que percebe sua confusão.

\- Oh, que tolice a minha! Deixe-me fazer as devidas apresentações. Sou a princesa Hilda de Asgard. Seja bem-vinda a meu reino.

A rainha acaba sorrindo, sentindo-se à vontade ali. Inclina levemente a cabeça, cumprimentando Hilda.

\- Agradecida pelos cuidados prestados a mim, princesa Hilda. Sinto muito pelo incômodo e pela visita repentina.

Hilda sorri e troca um olhar cúmplice com Camus.

\- O Cavaleiro me explicou o acontecido. Entendo que tem passado por situações estranhas.

\- Oh, sim! Estou tão preocupada! Como está Arendelle?

\- Perfeitamente bem, rainha Elsa. O Cavaleiro de Athena cuidou da segurança de todos lá.

Elsa acaba enrubescendo. E vira-se rapidamente, se curvando profundamente diante de Camus.

\- Meus mais sinceros agradecimentos pelo cuidado com Arendelle! Não tenho palavras para agradecer! E... E-eu... Eu estou muito envergonhada por meu comportamento! Sinto muitíssimo!

Camus apenas acena de leve com a cabeça, em silêncio. Elsa engole em seco, sem saber o que pensar. E suspira.

O Cavaleiro, pouco acostumado a conversas mais longas, também não sabe como prolongar a fala da rainha.

Hilda, percebendo o ambiente desconfortável, se aproxima de Elsa para distraí-la.

\- Venha. Deixe-me lhe apresentar minha querida Asgard.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o


End file.
